Another World
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: Daya and Shreya are off to London for their Honeymoon. Daya's a bit irritated as there's thousands of places to visit in London and all his newly wed beautiful wife is interested in, is King's Cross station and a place in the middle of platform Nine and Ten! And he finally discovers himself in the middle of some crazy people excited for a special occasion. But it's September 1st!
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Topaz007 for winning the 'AbhiRika drabble competition' in 'best Abhirika drabble by a non-Abhirika writer'.**

 **.**

 **Request/Demand- A Harry Potter-CID crossover with being Daya the main character.**

 **.**

 **I don't think I am a very good HP writer. So it's gonna be a little lame I guess.**

 **.**

 _ **Daya and Shreya are off to London for their Honeymoon. Daya's a bit irritated as there's thousands of places to visit in London and all his newly wed beautiful wife is interested in, is King's Cross station and a place in the middle of platform Nine and Ten! And he finally discovers himself in the middle of some crazy people excited for a special occasion. But it's September 1st! There's nothing special about this date!**_

 **.**

 _ **Another World**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh God, Shreya. Why are we even here, in a railway station?" Asked Daya, completely frustrated.

"Daya. It's King's Cross. Oh my God. I can't believe finally I am here. You don't know how long I have been craving to come here."

"It's just a bloody station Sherya. And we are here for more than an hour now. Can we move now? I want to explore the museums. I always have."

"Oh Daya please. You won't understand. And besides it's September 1st."

"Yeah I know it's September 1st. What's so special about September 1st?" Asked Daya casually.

"Oh God Daya. You don't know? You know in Harry Potter..."

"Harry Potter?" Exclaimed Daya, "Oh my Lord. This is all about B... Harry Potter?" He hardly stopped himself saying the word ' _Bloody_ '. Didn't want Shreya to bark at him, did he? But seriously she's here just for a book? _Girls_!

"It's not just a book for me Daya. You know this. It's a fandom. It's a whole new world for me. You won't understand. You haven't read the books afterall." Shreya rolled her eyes with the last sentence.

Daya at first decided to tell her although he hadn't read the books he knew the story by heart, courtesy to her but he decided otherwise not wanting to start an argument and spoil their whole trip.

"Oh okay. I can understand Shreya. When we gonna leave btw?" Daya asked sweetly.

"Soon. Let me... Oh my God. Here they are."

"Who?" Daya narrowed his eyes looking at the direction his wife was already staring.

"They," said Shreya, pointing to a group of people wearing weird clothes he remembered watching them in some movies. _Harry potter_!

"Why are they wearing clothes like this?"

"'Cause it's September 1st. And every year we potter heads celebrate this Day, here, at King's Cross. Isn't it Ah-mazing? It's my first time here. I am so excited. Lucky we planned our trip around September."

"Yeah, very much lucky," said Daya sarcastically.

"C'mon let's go and meet them." Shreya dragged a very reluctant Daya with her. They joined the group. Soon Shreya was too busy with the group she totally forgot her beloved husband. Daya stood their, completely irritated. Shreya seemed to know a lot of people there. God! _Internet and all this days!_

"By the way, why are you all here dressing like witches and wizards?" Daya interrupted their conversation, innocently, "I mean it's September 1st you know, the day when every witches and wizards from England are going back to... Er... what's that called... Ho... Hogwarts and how are you supposed to differentiate witches and wizards form normal people... muggles if you too dress like them. 'Course if you want to find out that world exists actually or not."

All of them looked confused and amused at the same time then Shreya broke the silence.

"Don't mind him," said Shreya to the crowd, "he's a cop and it's his habit to predict and interpretate things." Then she turned to Daya and whispered in greeted teeth, "Daya!"

"What? I mean, I was just sa... okay. Nahi bolta mai kuch." Daya shrugged.

"Oh no no... You are wrong Mr.." said one of them from crowd.

"Daya." said Daya.

"Yeah, Mr. Daya.. you are wrong. They don't wear their usual clothes in muggle London. They dress like us. It's a secret world. They wouldn't want people to star at them."

"Oh... Shreya you carry on. I am waiting for you there." Daya excused himself before he had to go through the entire Harry Potter series for his one unwanted mistake. He had already heard them like hundred times!

Upon sitting down on a bench he looked around the station. It's a very big and very old station. He liked everything in London. They all were so aristocratic. His phone rang.

"Yeah Abhijeet."

"How's the trip going?" asked Abhijeet from opposite side.

"Awesome!"

"It doesn't sound awesome by your voice though."

"Jale pe namak mat chidak ab." Daya said im irritation.

"Haha... where are you?"

"Can you guess?"

"Fortunately I can."

"No you can't Abhijeet. I bet."

"I can Daya. Take your bet back."

"I bet you Abhijeet. Go on and answer."

"Think about it Daya. You gonna lose."

"Try na."

"Okay. You are at King's cross station, probably between platform nine and ten."

"Wha.. How..."

"I am right, ain't I?"

"Abhijeet. You knew this? And you didn't even warn me for once? You are supposed to be my best friend!"

"Haha... cool down buddy. I didn't know untill your flight took off. Only then Tarika jumped in excitement and after asking for more than one day she finally confessed that..."

"I don't want to know what she confessed. I can guess."

"Chill yaar. They will leave after 11.00 am. Only 5 minutes to go I think. Then you will have your wife."

"Oh yeah... do you really think so? You think she's not gonna nag about this whole platform thing? Harry potter! The enemy of my love!"

"JK Rowling actually."

"Shut up."

"Haha... I just now know where I have to go for my honeymoon."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Except. London."

"Haha..." Daya laughed sarcastically.

"Bye mate. And don't worry I know you will manage. Certainly she loves you more than Harrypotter."

"Not Harrypotter. Remus Lupin. And I strongly doubt that."

"You wouldn't after the trip. Okay. Bye. Call me when you are free. I am not gonna disturb you."

"Bye."

"Huh! Why not I am a wizard?" Daya murmured after cutting the call.

He found the group engorged in a deep conversation at one corner of the station. He decided to move towards them. Just when he was passing the area between platform nine and ten his shoe lace got loosened and he bent down to fasten that. He stood up. The big clock of King's Cross station striked 11.00 o'clock, a bell rang. That group engorged in conversation didn't evem notice. And from no where, without and thought Daya murmured two words under his breath with utter bitterness in his tone he learned from Shreya which she used to utter every now and then.

"Bloody muggles."

And then everything happened in a fraction of second. Everything around him started to swing, the floor beneath his foot slipped away, there's a buzzing sound around him, his vision blurred and he felt as if he was pulling up and side at the same time. He felt nauseated and when he thought he couldn't hold it any more everything stopped.

He tried to open his eyes but failed. His head was heavy and body sored. He heard some boys quarelling. He understood only some of their words.

"It's your bloody fault damn it."

"But... it was just an experiment. And an experiment can go wrong. There's nothing to bark at Remy."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what Remy?"

"Shut up you two. I think he's dead."

"Oh no. Don't say this. I don't want to end up in Azkaban."

"You are already going there padfoot for performing this spell without precaution."

"Oh really. Just to know, I am not going there alone. I will have you three with me too."

"In your dream."

"Shuuuuut uuuuuup. He's moving. Look. I think he's alive."

"What?"

With his blurred vision he saw four boys bending over him with enormous concerns in their eyes.

"Hey, are you okay. hello."

Daya tried but nothing came out from his mouth.

A whistling sound.

"Oh no... Potter the train is leaving. We have to do something."

"Why you are calling him potter?"

"Eat dung peter. Is this an appropriate moment to ask this question."

"We have to catch the fucking train."

"But we can't leave him here like this."

"Then take him with us."

"We can't. We don't even know why he's here."

"He's here because of your fucking mistake Sirius."

"But we aren't sure, are we?"

"'Course we are idiot. He landed here just the moment you finished your spell. You can't deny this."

"Okay fine. But we are going to Hogwarts and I don't think anyone non magical can enter there...Hello, Mr. Are you a wizard?"

Daya didn't understand what to answer. He's not a wizard but he couldn't say that. There's a huge chance they would leave him there. But if he lied he would be caught anyways. But he would have time to make them understand later.

"Answer damn it."

"I think he's in shock. Merlin's know how long he had travelled to come here."

"Don't look at me like this. Now will you help me to get him inside the train? You can complete your staring session in train."

Daya felt himself carried up with the help of four of them.

"Oh, he's so heavy."

"I think he's a boxer."

"What's this boxer thing?"

"Nothing..."

"Now Remy darling, don't try to act smart and tell us."

 _'I am dreaming. This can't be true. This just cant.'_

.

 **.**

 **AN: Uff.. done. The story was supposed to be a one shot but when I started writing it turned out a bit long.**

 **Tell me hows this.**

 **Next update isn't due till February. I will try but no promises.**

 _ **KamiKaze Black.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another World**

 **Chapter 02**

 **...**

 **...**

Sitting in the compartment of Hogwarts express Daya was feeling nothing but stupid and constant staring of the other four occupiers of that compartment wasn't helping him to feel better either. It's stupid of him to think it's actually happening. _May be it's my mind playing tricks with me_ , he thought. _Shreya_! Oh God. She shouldn't keep telling him about _Harrypotter_ specially not about these four. Oh, _stop staring at me,_ he wanted to shout but avoided. He need to go back in his time. Shreya must be very worried about him. Heck, wait. He wasn't believing these time travel shits. _Shreya_! She and her's stupid time travel fics. _This' must be happening in my brain,_ he consoled himself _. 'Of course it's happening in your head but why not believing it's real_?' A sound heard in his back head. She and her HP movie manias, he crushed, in his mind of course.

"Hello... " Daya came back from his thought with this call.

"Hello..." said a black haired boy, hair falling into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance.

"Padfoot, I think he has lost his hearing power." said another boy with messy hair. Harry's dad James potter!

"I think not," said padfoot, worried. _Padfoot! What kind of name is this? Oh their nick names and all._

The boy, padfoot began to move his lips slowly with various kind of hand movements.

"And, what, exactly are you doing Sirius?" asked another boy covered with different type of scars, old and new. _Sirius! So, this is the Sirius Black!_

"What! I am trying to talk to him, in sign language."

"You don't know sign language padfoot." said James.

"At least I am trying unlike you." Sirius huffed.

"You wouldn't even have to try it in first place if you were a little careful with your spell."

"Don't nag Moony. That's just a bloody mistake. And beside I said the incantation right."

Moony snorted.

 _'Moony! Hmm, that's must be Remus. So that little guy over there is must be peter._ '

"Hey I can talk." Daya finally broke the silence.

"Bilmey! Then why weren't you responding, bloody hell." said Peter.

"Was confused."

"Okay fine. Now tell me where did you come from?" asked James.

Daya kept quiet.

"If you don't say we can't send you back from where you have come." said Sirius.

Daya looked horrified with Sirius' idea of trying to send him back in his time.

"You have to trust us you know." said Peter.

"Shut up you three." said Remus.

"Oh... everybody silence. Ickly-Pickly Prefect Remus has got something to say," said Sirius.

"Shut up padfoot."

"Btw speaking of Prefect.. how come you are still sitting here with us. You have your prefect duty, don't you?" asked Sirius.

"I had, hadn't I? But not when I have a very much clever friend who loves to mess things up."

Sirius growled.

"You go Moony. We will look after him. You can trust us," said James.

"Trust you two! With him! Yeah, I am mad."

"Oh c'mon Moony just go or our ickly-pickly another prefect will come here looking for you." said Sirius.

"But..."

There's a knock on the door. James was quick enough to open his trank and took out a clock. Just when the door got opened he covered Daya with his cloak. Daya felt different. Invisibility cloak!

"Hello Lily flower." said Sirius.

"Shut up Black. Remus... how come you weren't in prefect carriage?"

"Hello Evans." James grinned. Lily avoided him.

"Oh.. Actually Lily... I was..."

"Okay leave it... come with me. We have to patrol the corridor."

"Yeah, Yeah Remus go." said Sirius.

Lily looked at him, suspiciously.

Remus left with her unwillingly.

"Bye Evans." said James.

"You aren't going to give up on her this year too, are you?" asked Sirius.

"No... not a chance."

Sirius shook his disapprovingly.

James took the invisibility cloak off from Daya.

"So What's your name?" Asked James, his total concentration directed toward Daya.

"My name... Er..." Daya hesitated.

"C'mon, tell us."

"Daya. Name is Daya."

"Oh, I am James Potter, this is Sirius Black and this, is Peter Pettigrew. The one just left was Remus Lupin."

' _I know_.'

"Yeah.. nice to meet you." Said Daya.

"Are you a wizard?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Me... Wizard?"

"Yeah.. i mean wizard... you are surely not a witch, are you?" Sirius looked horrified.

"Sirius!" James warned.

Sirius shrugged in defense.

"No.. I mean I am not a wizard, I am not magic. I am muggle." said Daya. ' _Muggle! Should i really have to use that word? I could have pretended I am absolutely unaware of this world. Shit!'_

"You are no wizard?" James stood up abruptly, his right hand on his forehead, "PADFOOT! You..."

Sirius swallowed hard but ignored his best buddy totally.

"You said Muggle. How do you even know this word?" Asked Sirius.

"Er... hmm... My... one of my cousin is a witch. We are very much close so she never hide anything from me." said Daya. _'Is it convincing_.'

"What's your cousin's name?"

"You don't know her. She has been graduated a long time ago."

"A name wouldn't hurt."

"Tarika."

"What kind of name is this?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot! Avoid him Mr Daya. He's just crack."

"I am not Crack. I am just curious about the name. It's little weird."

"Who is saying this? You have got the weirdest name in hogwart."

"At least it's not a common name like James. And besides i don't think there's a word saying weirdest in dictionary."

"Stop being Moony. You made up words in every 10 seconds, okay."

"I was just trying to fill his gap."

Daya chuckled listening them. They were just the way Shreya used to describe them.

"Sirius, James..." Peter interrupted and signalled towards Daya.

"Oh.. so where were we?"

"I think we should wait for Remus." Daya suggested.

Peter tried but failed to suppress his laughter.

"Even a stranger knows not to trust you two with anything." Peter commented.

"We are not that bad!" said Sirius, pouted.

"Of Paddy... leave them... I trust you with all my gold, my live, my house, my parents, my broomstick, my invisibility cloak, my everything." James hugged him dramatically.

"No, its not like that. I was just trying to say to wait for him so that i don't have to repeat everything again."

James left Sirius and settled besides Daya once again. Daya didn't think they had bought his words but they didn't argued. ' _Thankfully_ '

"Anything from the trolley" A old witch announced coming towards them.

"Have tested wizard sweets ever?" Sirius smirked at Daya.

"Nope... not yet."

Sirius winked and went to that witch. He returned with a huge amounts of chocolates. ' _Wow_.'

"How come you haven't tested them yet? Your that weird named cousin never gave you any?" asked James.

"Don't know. What's this?" he picked up one and asked.

"That's chocolate frog." said Peter.

They introduced them with all of the sweets and Daya was really amused. ' _Oh Shreya... you are missing so much.'_

After half an hour Remus returned to the compartment.

"So P for Perfect Remus is back. So D for Mr Daya you can tell us your story now." said Sirius.

"What's up?" Remus asked, sitting beside Sirius, opposite to Daya.

"He was too reluctant to give away his very much personal information in your absence. So we were waiting for your precious arrival." Huffed James.

"Serves you good." said Remus.

"Remy..."

"I will hex you padfoot I am telling you."

"Oh really. So what about a duel eh? Here? What say?" proposed Sirius.

"Shut up Black." said Potter, "we need to short this out first."

"You just called him Black? Why?" Peter asked.

"You surely wouldn't want to know that wormtail."

"Why?"

"Er... "

"What?" Remus asked.

"Okay.. you wanna listen!" said James, "We.. means me and Padfoot were tying ourselves in Vow with the help of some books in Potter mannor..."

"The unbreakable vow?" asked Peter.

"No Peter. Not unbreakable Vow. it was just a vow... a simple one that was supposed to bind us in a way so that we can never lie to each other. But somehow we read the incantations wrong I guess and we are now on second name basis. This will wear off within somedays."

"But you two never lie to each other." Peter said.

"He lied to me this summer." James said darkly and Daya noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Prongs... leave it now, will you?" said Sirius.

James shrugged and looked away.

"You two are unbelievable." commented Remus.

Daya couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Environment. They all became sad suddenly.

"So Remus, are you?" asked Daya.

"Yeah... I am Remus Lupin."

"The prefect." added Sirius.

Daya grinned.

"Yeah, the miserable prefect who cant keep his friend away from pranks."

"Oh Moony... you are so miserable. Poor Prefect." added James.

Remus ignored both of them and turned his attention toward Daya.

"So... your name?"

"His name is Daya. He's not a wizard. He has got a witch cousin so he knows about our world." informed Peter.

"What?" Remus was shocked too.

"YES!" said Sirius and James in union.

"But... how even this is possible?"

"I don't know."

"Look padfoot... it's serious. No.. don't joke now. We need to short out this. SOON."

Sirius nodded.

"And only you can do it. You were the who said the incantation. Now you tell us what you said actually?"

"Remus... whatever i said i was right. There's no mistake in the incantation. I swear. But the magic was very old. I found the spell in Black library this summer."

"Did you read the description?" asked Remus.

"No... you know I don't do that. I read the headline and then the incantation and a little bit of wand movement."

"So basically you don't even know about the spell."

"No... I know... well, no I don't." Sirius gave up.

"What was that magic about?" asked Daya.

"I was supposed to summon a wizard/witch from the king cross station to hogwarts platform. I thought it would be fun. But..."

"But I am not a wizard."

"Yeah.. a lot of things went wrong. You weren't supposed to be knocked out too." James rolled his eyes.

"Does time travel was included too?" asked Daya.

"I don't think so... wait, what year you are from?" asked Sirius, sacred.

"2016." said Daya.

"2016!"

"2016!"

"2016!

"2016!"

"Yes, 2016" Daya repeated four of them.

Sirius passed out. Pretended to pass out.

"James... call the dementors... I would rather prefer to spend some years in Azkaban that dealing with these shit."

"You can't padfoot. I know its tough..." Remsu started.

"Tough! Remus, he has travelled 40 years into the past. How I am gonna fix that?"

"We gonna help you. There's nothing impossible for marauders." said James.

"Yes, James is right." agreed Remus.

"You can't understand, can you?" Sirius asked softly, still scared.

"We can. And trust me, we will find out a way." said Remus.

"Should we ask Dumbledore to help?" suggested Peter.

"No Peter not now. We should try ourselves first." said James.

"But what if we make more mistakes?" asked Peter.

"Then we will work harder to repent them." said James, firmly.

"Padfoot..." called Remus.

"I am fine Remus." Sirius looked away.

"I... I trust you four okay. Sirius don't be sad... everything gonna be alright." said Daya, not knowing what he's actually trying to say.

No one replied. So after sometimes Daya broke the silence again.

"Do, its 1976?"

"Yes..." said Remus.

"In which year you are?"

"Sixth."

"Hmm.."

"Why did you suspect time travelling?" asked Sirius from nowhere, "At first you said you cousine graduated a long time ago. In which year she had been graduated or she yet to has been graduated?"

"No... i know i said she had been graduated but then I recalled she mentioned your names once or twice... saying you were the biggest truoble makers of Hogwarts and all. May be Professor Mcgonagall mentioned your names sometimes."

"So, she's still not graduated then."

"No yet."

Sirius nodded...

Sirius mood didn't light up in whole journey. But when it's near hogsmead station his mood lifted up.

"Listen Mr Daya..." said James.

"Call me Daya please..."

"Well.. Daya... this is an invisibility cloak as you already know. You have to wear it until we reach our Dorm.. and you have to be really very careful so that you don't get bumped with someone."

"Oh... okay. I will try my best."

"Don't worry. We will circle you." assured Remus.

Daya nodded.

"We are here." announced Sirius. "Oh I missed it so much."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

Four of them hugged each other and then turned to Daya. Remus asked, "Ready?"

Daya nodded and covered himself with the cloak.

.

.

 **AN: The story is turning out a bit more longer that it supposed to be. But I don't want to ruin the moments.**

 **Thanks for your reviews. Review for this one too. Please.**

 **KamiKaze Black.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Another World~**_

 _ **Chapter: 03**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Daya was sitting on a boat with Remus on his side and James and Peter on opposite side. Just a while ago a giant looking man, Hagrid had shouted his lungs out 'Not more than four in one boat' which made one of the four marauders to leave the group. Sirius, being Sirius took the opportunity and slipped out from the group to join a girls' group. Daya was enjoying the boat ride when he heard James complaining.

"What's her problem?", Said James, eyes fixed on a girl on another boat beside them, Sirius beside her, "She can't tolerate me but she tolerates Sirius! He's no better than me!"

"He doesn't announce his undying love hor her whenever she's around like you." said Remus.

"I hate Sirius being that close to Lily." hmpfed James.

Lily! As in Lily Evans! Daya looked back at the boat and found a red headed girl sitting beside Sirius. Sirius had just told her something and Lily looked away angrily but then a smile crept on her lips which soon turned into a laughter. Sirius laughed with her

"I am gonna kill that bastard." James groaned.

Remus chuckled and that's too Peter. Daya on the contrary smiled at his jealousy. That reminded him of a certain someone.

.

.

.

Daya was waking along the corridor of Hogwarts making his way towards the griffyndor common room, still wearing the invisibility cloak. Sirius was walking beside him but he wasn't paying any attention to Daya. The other three were in Hall room. They thought it would be great idea to lead him to the common room when everybody was busy in feast. Sirius volunteered to take the responsibility. So, now Daya was making his way toward's marauders dorm.

"You still beside me?" Daya heard Sirius asking.

"Yeah." whispered Daya.

"You walk quietly."

"My profession demands it."

"Really? What do you do?"

Before Daya could answer he heard a different voice calling Sirius' name. Daya turned and discovered a boy just like one standing beside him staring at them from a distance. As the other boy made his way towards them Daya noticed his hight was less than Sirius.

"Reg! What are doing here?" Sirius demanded.

"I just wanted to confirm you are okay. You okay, right?" Reg asked.

"You are asking now! after 6 weeks?"

"I couldn't have owl you. You know."

"I am fine." said Sirius and turned to leave.

"Sri- You don't want to ralk to me?"

Sirius turned again to face Reg.

"Parents know you are trying to talk to me? Just leave Reg.. if someone find out you will be in trouble. Remember I am disowned?"

"Sri... okay.. I am leaving but if you think I can help you ever.. just remember me."

"I don't need your help in anything. Just stay safe and get the hell out of here."

"Sirius what did I do? In fact I helped you to run.. otherwise..."

"They would kill me..."

"They won't... they are our parents Sri.. how could you think so low of them?"

"They did crucio me Reg! And.. forget it."

"I thought you would come back..."

"I won't Reg." Sirius sighed deeply, "Reg... I asked you before and I am asking you again, come with me."

"No Sirius... mother and father will be left without any heir. I love them."

"But they don't love you. They will make you to join that bloody bastard."

"Then I will... you have made your choice.. and I will made mine. Just stop this. I have told you this thousand of times before. Just stay in touch with me as long as you can, will you?"

"If it don't hurt you."

"It won't."

Sirius nodded and was about to turn but,

"Reg!"

"Yeah..."

"Can you help me?"

"Sure!" Reg beamed with happiness.

"You know that book in our library, "Balck's magic then and now"?"

"What about that?" Reg asked, suspiciously.

"I need that book."

"It was you? You took out that book. Father was furious.. he punished Krecher. He thought Krecher did that."

"No.. I was reading the book just before that whole bullshit happened."

"How did you break the ward? It was protected under various spells?"

"That was easy.. only took 5 minutes. Now listen I need that book. It's urgent Reg."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you now."

"Okay will try to bring it you in Christmas vacation."

Daya counted in his fingers. Christmas! That's months away from now.

"No.. I need it urgently."

"But.."

"Ask Krecher to bring it."

"I don't want Krecher into trouble."

"That elf will not be in any trouble. Just ask him to do it.. he will do anything for you."

"Father has placed more powerful ward on that shelf."

"You breeding fool death eater.. you don't have slightest of idea about elf's power, do you?"

"I know more about elf than you do." said a ragged Reg.

"Then just do it for me. Master's words are important to an elf more than anything. He would come back to you.. and besides Krecher is smart enough to break any kind of ward. I will just need the book for a few days. Please."

"I want to know why you need this?"

"I will tell you later. I swear. Please."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Reg left hurriedly. Sirius turned around.

"You still with me?"

"Yes. That was your brother?" asked Daya.

"Yeah. Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Oh.."

"Here... we are." said Surius and took out a mirror from his pocket, "James," he called. After sometimes he spoke, "What's the password?"

Daya looked at the mirror and found James looking from it.

"BROOMSTICK." said James and disappeared.

Sirius repeat the word to a picture and the door behind the picture opened.

.

.

.

"You can have my bed. I will sleep in common room." said Sirius.

"No.. it's okay. I can manage in floor and besides the bed is too small for me."

Sirius smirked and took out his wand. One swift movement of his wand and the bed increased in in size.

"Now it is?"

"Yeah..." said Daya, still surprised.

"You change and sleep. They would be late."

Daya did change his clothes and got into the bed but his mind was far away from the castle. He wondered how's Shreya! He just wanted to go back in his time.

"You worried?" asked Sirius.

Daya sat up, "Yeah.. a little."

Sirius looked up from his book, "Don't worry. We will find a way."

"But you sounds worried too." blabbed out Daya but at next moment changed the topic, "What are you reading?"

"Don't know. It's Remus' book, a muggle book I guess..."

Daya nodded. He looked at his side and found a bike magazine. Taking that in his hand he asked,

"You are into Bike?"

"Yeah.. you know about bike?" asked Sirius happily.

"Very well."

"Cool." he jumped into Daya's bed and they talked and talked and talked about bikes.

.

The door of their dorm opened and three boys entered. One of them attacked Sirius and and both ended up fighting on the floor. Remus' without paying any heed to them moved directly to bathroom. Peter sat on his bed.

When Remus came out they were still fighting.

"Stop it James, Sirius."

They continued.

"I will stunned you both." threatened Remus.

They broke apart and stood up.

"It wasn't like I was flirting with her." snapped Sirius. "She was upset. So I was just cheering her up."

"She was?" asked james.

"Yes... "

"Still... she can stand you but not me!"

"That's not my fault."

"Well," interrupted Daya, "James, I think she expects better of you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I think you like that red headed girl, right?"

"Like! He has his head over toes for her." smirked Remus.

"I got you. And I was saying... she can tolerate Sirius the way he is because he is not so important in her life but you are asking her to be his life partner. So, if she wants you to behave better than Sirius it's good for you. That means you have a chance."

James took sometimes and said confusingly, "Okay."

Daya doubted whether he understood him or not.

"Where's my food?" shouted Sirius.

"Ohh" Peter exclaimed and forwarded a packet to Sirius.

Sirius shared the food with Daya.

"How tasty! Shit! I missed the feast." thought Daya.

"Hey! You didn't tell me what do you do?" demanded Sirius.

Everybody seemed interested.

"I am a cop."

"Cop! What's this?" asked James.

"Ahmm.. Like..."

"Like Aurors..." said Remus.

"Really? Wow! Cool dude... " said Peter.

"So, you have wife? Friends? Family?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Wife- Shreya. Friends.. well there's a best friend Abhijeet. And my CID is my family."

"CID?"

"It's a special organization you can say. Why did you ask though?"

"I can't ask?"

"No.. just it's not your type of question."

"What do you mean by not my type of question?" Sirius felt insulted.

"Arey! I just felt..."

"Sirius..." snapped Remus.

"Huh!" Sirius left the room.

"Did I offend him?" asked Daya.

"No... he's being normal."

Daya smiled.

.

.

.

Next Day Daya was waiting for them to arrive from their classes. The day was boring. He read books and journals... but he wasn't allowed out. Remus had come with lunch. The lunch was very tasty.

Remus, James and Peter entered into the dorm. James was furious and tensed as well and Remus was trying to cool him down.

"I won't calm down Moony.. not until padfoot is here. How could he just go and meet his bloody future death eater so called brother. And you didn't even let me go with him."

"He wanted to go alone. And he's his brother prongs."

"Yeah right! you haven't watched him when he landed in my house 6 weeks ago, did you? You wouldn't say this if you had."

"He helped him run." Daya said unable to bear the argument.

They looked at him, confused.

"Reg.. he helped Sirius to run.."

"He did," said James, "But how did you know?"

"They talked last night and I was there."

"When?"

"When we were coming here.. in corridor."

"That's it. I am going. They are trapping Sirius." James said.

"No..." Daya interrupted, "Sirius asked him a book to bring... may be he has gone to receive that."

"How do you know."

"I was there when Sirius asked Reg."

"What's up?" They heard Sirius' voice and turned around to find Sirius standing near the threshold.

"Nothing.." said Remus, "You okay."

"Yeah." Sirius put down a thick book on his bed, "Here's the book... I had found the incantation here... we have to find out a way to return him back."

James, Peter and Remus moved ahead.

"I am gonna go get fresh... we will start then." Sirius turned to leave but then changed his decision. But before he could tell them what he was fearing, Remus had already touched the book and was lying in the opposite corner of the room, blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

"Remus!" Shoute peter and james and went to help him.

"Sirius? What's this? He's bleeding a lot. The book is cursed?" asked James.

"I don't think so... It was just like a short electric shock," said Remus, standing up, "And Sirius has already touched it."

Sirius didn't pay attention to them and was reciting some lines after lines closing his eyes and pointing his wand to the book. When he finished he turned to Remus and did the same. Remus stopped bleeding.

"Have a chocolate Remy..." smirked Sirius, "And never touch a Black's object without protection. You are lucky it didnt damage much." Sirius left for the bathroom.

"Can I touch it now?" shouted Remus.

"Yes. I guess." Sirius shouted back from bathroom.

Daya was shocked beyond imagination. He's seriously dreaming.

.

.

.

 **KK: Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Another World-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

Daya woke up having a bad dream. He checked his wrist watch which was lying on his bed side table. It's 2. 10 am at night. He rubbed his face and looked around. There in one bed Peter was snoring. In another one Sirius and James were sleeping. James didn't let Sirius sleep in common room last night. Sirius, of course did a lot of drama before giving up. Remus' bed was however empty.

Daya lied back and tried to sleep but sleep had left him for a while. He sank into deep thoughts. What if he couldn't make it back? What if they made the spell more complicated, sending him in another timeline but his? How would Shreya survive without him? And he didn't think Abhijeet would really accept his departure easily. It'd been two days already. Shreya was must be worried. Had she already informed the team? Had they been looking for him all around the London? They wouldn't find him.

Giving up Daya made his way downwards looking for Remus and he found him in common room, near the fireplace.

"Hey!" said Daya.

"Hi!" said Remus looking up from his book, "Have a seat."

Daya sat down opposite to him.

"I thought I would scare you."

"I sensed you comming." Remus smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

 _Remus is an wearwolf._

"Strange. Your other friend said I walk quite."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah.. how did you guess?"

"I have been with him since 5 years."

"Oh yeah..."

"Had a bad dream?"

"Yes. A very bad one."

"Have a chocolate." Remus offered him a chocolate.

"Thanks." Daya took that but didn't eat.

"You don't look like British."

"'Cause I am not."

"You have so much secrets."

"So that you."

"We all have our own little secrets. Lucky you Sirius and James aren't interrogating you. They can be irritating sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, most of the times."

Both of them laughed.

"So all of you suspect me... suspect me of what? A death eater?"

"So the term is still well known in your century? The war is still going on there?"

"I can't reveal the future."

"Just say yes or no. I won't ask further, I promise."

"No. The answer is No. The truth always wins afterall."

Remus smiled broadly getting the hint.

"Thanks. It's good to know."

"Of Course."

"So, you said you have a wife. Children?"

"We had just married like... two weeks ago."

"Oh... so missing her."

"More worrying than missing."

"What does she do?"

"She's also a cop."

"Cool..."

"Yeah..."

"Daya... will... will you ever forgive us if we can't send you back?"

"I know you can. Keep faith in yourself."

Remus sighed, "It's not so easy."

"What happened?"

Remus showed him the book he was reading.

"It's a very complicated magic."

"What in the name of Merlin you two are doing here?" came Sirius' voice from behind.

"We had been looking for you. We were scared." said James as he, Sirius and Peter joined them.

"Relax." said Remus.

"Daya! You should have atleast wear the clock." said James.

"Sorry."

"No one's here James." said Remus.

"What's this?" asked Sirius looking at the book, "Oh Crap!"

"You got this?" asked Remus.

Sirius turned his face away from them.

"Sirius!" Remus asked again.

Sirius stood up turn around.

James moved more close to Remus.

"You have found out the solution?" James asked with hopes in his voice.

"Yes... and No also. Look at these lines. It's what we have to do to send him back."

"This book is in Rune!"

"Yes James... and now don't act like you no nothing about it."

"No I am not acting. But I am just confused. What's these two lines are saying."

"This," Remus pointed to a word, "means 'bunch of words', a sentence you can say. So we need a specific sentence for Daya to say when one of us will perform the sentence. And this word," he pointed to other one, "It's what I am getting trouble with. I don't know what's it saying. This is surely three, this is blood... but what about this one?"

"3 drop of blood?" Peter suggested.

"We can't just guess it Peter." said Remus

"What did you say Daya just before you left King's cross station?" asked Sirius, facing them.

"Me... I don't know..."

"Bloody hell try to remember."

 _Bloody_!

"Bloody muggles."

"What?"

"I said bloody muggles."

"That's what you are, bloody muggles."snapped Sirius.

"Sirius... it's all your fault. You can't talk like this with him." said James.

"Then what should I do! Oh Merlin, save us."

"It'd be great if instead of crushing you help us." said Remus standing up.

Sirius kept quiet.

"Why did you say bloody muggles? You are a muggle afteral."asked James.

"Oh.. Er.. my cousin use this term repeatedly. So I just..."

"But..."

"James.. leave it." Remus interrupted, "Sirius you know the meaning of this word? It's more like a symbol."

"It's not blood. It's pureblood."

"okay.. so this one?"

"That's why I said crap and I am acting like this."

"Just say it already Sirius."

"Wait. I am saying. We need 3 purebloods to reverse the magic."

"What rubbish. You still believe in this pureblood, half blood things. There's no difference between them." said Remus."Okay fine. Take the chance." snapped Sirius.

"Remus. Please.. Sirius is not like his family you know this." James said.

"Of course he is not.. but.."

"We can't take chance."

"I can explain Remus." said Sirius, "Magic flows through blood from one person to his next generation. Everytime it's passed to the offspring it's get more densed. It has ancient property. Where in muggleborns its new. Some magics I found in my library had strict instruction not to perform by a muggleborn if not strong enough. It will drain their energy fast... very fast. So in some sense it matters Remus. It Does matter."

Remus nodded in understandment.

"So we have to find a pureblood. That's not tough. We can get one in gryffindor easily." said Peter.

"No Peter. It's not that easy.' said Sirius.

"I agree. We still have one thing to short out." said Remus.

"What is this symbol means?" james ask further showing the last word of the line.

"This is a combo of three symbol. Look... here's.."

"Two Black family symbol." said Remus looking at the symbol, "Why didn't I get that earlier! Shit!"

"Cause its connected together.. and look this symbol means pureblood."

"So it means.. we need 3 purebloods.. two of which should be Blacks." said James.

"Yes."

"Crap!" said James, "We need a Black Peter... not a gryffindor pureblood."

Daya wasn't getting any head or tail of what they were saying. Shreya should be here to make him understand.

 _Oh God! Help me out._

"That's mean you are going to ask your brother?" asked Daya.

"I should, shouldn't I?" said Sirius, "You wouldn't want to be here forever, would you?"

Daya didn't know what to say so he kept quiet.

Sirius left with James and Peter.

"Come.. lets get some sleep. You have a big day ahead tomorrow." said Remus to Daya.

"Yeah... but Sirius..."

"Forget him. He's the dramaqueen and you don't have to worry about him as long as James is there with him."

"They are best mates?"

"We are best mates. It's just James like him a little more." Remus winked.

"I am getting you all in lots of trouble."

"No. We are getting you in lots of trouble. Forgive us if something goes wrong, will you?"

Daya nodded.

"But I know everything will be okay."

.

.

.

.

It's 6.00 am and Daya is waiting with peter outside Hogwarts in a village they came into through a tunnel behind a one eyed statute. They are going to perform the spell today.

"Why not getting you a butterbear till they arrived." asked Peter.

"No.. I am not thirsty."

"You are nervous?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't worry. Remus, James and Sirius are best in our school."

"And also a little stupid."

"Yes.. they are excluding Remus... and Regulus Black isn't a stupid at all. He's the seeker of Slytherine team."

"When are they gonna arrive?"

Just then three of them arrived with Regulus. Regulus was blindfolded.

"Leave me you morons." Reg shouted on three of them.

Remus took off his blindfold.

"You idiots. You can just ask me to come with you." said Remus.

"Sorry kiddo can't reveal our secret passage." said Sirius.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Kiddo."

"Arggghhhh... whatever, who's that person?"

"He is." said Remus, pointing Daya.

"Hmm.. but Sirius.. you will remember your promise?"

"I will Reg. You want to perform the unbreakable vow?" said Sirius irritatingly.

"No.. I know you don't break promises." said Reg.

"What did you promise him Sirius?" asked James.

"Later James. Let's just send him out of this magic world."

Daya made himself prepared.

"Relax... and when I ask to say 'Bloody muggles' you will say it. Okay?" said James.

Daya nodded and they took out their wands.

.

.

.

.

.

Daya opened his eyes and find himself in hospital bed. Shreya was sitting beside him on a stool resting her head on his bed.

"Shreya!"

She woke up, "Daya! You okay? I will call the doctor."

"No I am fine." Daya sat up with the help of Shreya.

"How long I was unconscious?"

"One day."

"One day? What's the date?"

"5th September."

"Where Have I been for the other three days?"

"Oh Daya..." Shreya hugged him, crying, "You don't remember anything?"

 _Of course I do but you won't believe me._

"Shreya just tell me."

"I don't know Daya," said Shreya breaking the hug, "You were lost from King's cross station and 3 days later the police found you near the Grimmauld place. And now you are saying you can't remember anything."

Daya decided not to tell Shreya anything about his adventure now seeing her devastating condition. May be he would say later. May be he wouldn't ever. He would decide later.

"Sshh.. Shreya. I am fine."

"We are going back Mumbai the moment doctors will say you can go."

"Okay.. we will. But sure the London police will do inquiry first."

"Oh yeah.. I forgot. Daya, you take rest, I will call the doctor."

Shreya left and Daya went into the thoughts of _Another world_. Was he dreaming all the while! Or was it really happened.

.

Two Days later they were heading back to airport.

"Shreya can we once again go to King's cross, please."

"But.. why?"

"Please. Just for a few minutes."

Shreya nodded.

10 minutes later Daya is standing between platform 9 &10 and thinking about Marauders. Four teens with enormous talent. He smiled. Why didn't they gave him a way to say them thanks for sending him back in his world. He wished he knew what Sirius had promise Reg in return of his help. He wished he could thank them.

"Thank you." he murmured, without knowing they would hear him or not.

"Daya... we are getting late for the flight."

"Yeah.. coming Shreya."

.

.

.

 ***the END***

.

 **KK: I hope you have enjoyed reading this. ^_^**


End file.
